


Swapped

by SleepingCrey



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Character swap, Fluff, Fluffy, Gender Bender, M/M, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingCrey/pseuds/SleepingCrey
Summary: A story where Moonbin is a puppycat, Moonbyul is a tomboy and Eunwoo is just a confused duck.Moonbin finds himself waking up to an unfamiliar surrounding. Having the urged to pee he ran to the bathroom only to find that his peepee long gone and in the mirror stood one of the prettiest girl he has ever seen.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Swapped

Moonbin never really liked the rain. He had always lived life in different shades of red. His presence was that of a subtle flame of a candle. Always warm yet gentle.

He was known to have that mischievous fire in his eyes that tend to melt stranger's wariness. His smile and his snorting laugh were uncontrollable, and it never failed to make people reciprocate. His touch was warm, he was warm.

His laugh is that of valentines and everything disgustingly sweet and red about it. He was the school's sweetheart, and no one ever dared prove otherwise. He was kind, he was real.

He was a bundle of burning emotions, powerful enough that they burn a brilliant scarlet red. He was considered a ball of flame that stops at nothing. He was made of hot and blazing passion. 

And so he found himself frowning as he looked outside at the dark covered field of his college. He was supposed to play soccer with the rest of his friends when it started to rain. With a gentle thud, he let his head fall to his desk. It was an understatement to stay he wasn't good at his studies, he was more of an active person. He'd rather choose to go out and play, he was an athlete. An adventurer by nature.

The class was silenced by an unexpected yet familiar ring of a certain smartphone application. "Kapok, kapok, kapok".

"Okay, who's the phone was that?" Mr. Park suddenly stopped writing and turned to look at the class. Looking at each student until his eyes landed on Moonbin. The latter feeling guilty, looked away almost instantly as he scratched his neck.

"Hmm, you're all lucky I want to go home early on a rainy day." Everyone sighed in relief. But then again, who could punish Moonbin? He was the school's joy and pride.

The day went by slowly as Moonbin listened to Mr. Park's soothing voice and the rain trickling down the window by his side. He always liked the sound of rain and the smell it produces afterward. The smell of grass and soil reminds him of the field and of sports.

His friends have canceled their plans to hang out after school all went home early. When the bell rang, Moonbin immediately dashed out. He might as well make the most of the rain. No matter how much he hated the rain, it was one of his comforts. It was his lullaby. 

With his wet bangs clinging to his forehead he made a beeline to his home. It was unusually quiet and dark, signaling that he was still alone and his family has yet to return. He took a quick hot shower put on his favorite black hoodie and drifted to sleep.

Moonbin's dreams have always been full of rainbows and butterflies. He grew up not knowing about any horrors in life, he wasn't scared of anything. Yet, almost instantly as he closed his eyes, he jerked up as he felt a sudden change. 

Beside him was a phone he never had blasting an unfamiliar song. His head was aching as if it was splitting in half and he was starting to feel an uncomfortable feeling at the pit of his stomach. 

He looked around and found an unfamiliar surrounding. A place he'd never seen before. His study desk has been replaced with a huge wardrobe even taller than him. The lamp at his bedside table now sporting an awesome looking lava lamp. The room was still a bit dark but Moonbin was sure it was different.

He suddenly let out a loud laugh. "Okay, mom this is epic. Seriously, what kind of prank is this?" he shouted through his loud uncontrollable laughter. He coughed twice as he heard a strange sound escape his lips. He stood up with a smile on his face and went to the door. He suddenly opened it with force expecting to see his family but was greeted by a well-lit hallway. The rain was still falling even louder than he remembered.

"Wha.. what?"

Embarrassed by what he just shouted, he sat down in his new bed and tried to relax. He was calming himself by drawing circles on the palm of his hands, a secret taught to him by his mother. His hands felt different and he wasn't wearing his hoodie anymore. The weird feeling at the pit of his stomach suddenly came again, he stood up and ran to the bathroom.

He gently removed his pajamas and almost fainted. For one, he hated blood, and second, his manly parts were all gone. He was starting to tear up at the thought of being kidnapped and having his important parts removed. Then it hit him, things were starting to make sense. He stood up and faced the dirty mirror.

In front of him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her long hair was dyed purple, her eyes were big and round, and her facial features had an amazing proportion. Despite the fear, he found himself lost in awe. He gently cupped the face, he tried pinching her cheeks and he completely felt everything. This was him but not completely. It felt strange and weird. 

"What kind of dream is this?" he mumbled under his breath. He was shaking and he felt confused. The feeling in his lower parts wasn't helping as he took a sharp intake of breath. At least he had lived with a sister so he knows exactly what was going on. His memories brought him back to when Sua just reached puberty.

Taking care of all the business wasn't as easy as he thought. He was feeling light-headed the whole time. It was his first time to see and touch a female's body and all the blood seems to rush up to his head. With a flushed face, he sat down as he thinks of his next move. 

He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he knows that somehow he transferred to someone else's body. This was a fully functioning human with her own character, her own place, her own life. Should I sleep again in hopes of returning to my original body? He was so lost in thought until the phone that was completely unattended started ringing.

"Oy. Moon Byul, did you oversleep again? We were supposed to meet here 10 minutes ago. Where are you right now?" As soon as he accepted the call, a fast loud voice bombarded his hearing. Not knowing if he should answer, he awkwardly let out a timid laugh.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me. I'm sending someone to pick you up." The call ended just as fast. Right there and then, Moonbin knows he had no way out. Now fully aware that he wasn't dreaming, and that he was in fact living someone else's life for some reason, there was no way he was going to mess up this person. 

"This is strange, completely strange. How do I even go back." he kept going back and forth in the tiny apartment until a loud knock interfered with his thoughts.

"Yah, Moon Byul. Why do you always act late just so I'll be sent to pick you up?" complained a tall man dressed in all black, making him look intimidating. 

"Oh, sorry. I really did oversleep. You know, girl problems." tested Moonbin. He wasn't sure how this Moon Byul acted and it was best to slowly ease into character. Somehow, Moonbin felt proud that he'll have use of the little acting skills he acquired from participating in the high school plays that everyone was forced to join in.

"Well, it's fine. I'm still your manager after all. But damn, I know the stylists will be there but could've you have worn something nicer?" The man led him to black SUV and Moonbin was starting to form the right questions in his head.

As soon as they got out of the parking lot the man continued "Well, the good news is that your job partner is already there and the bad news is you're late and he is already showing an attitude. The staff are definitely getting the shorter end of the stick with this deal."

Moonbin was getting more and more confused and somehow starting to regret his decision. Maybe staying at home and calling in sick wasn't that bad of an idea after all. The events that unfolded today was definitely starting to stress him out and he doesn't know if he can handle any more surprises.

Not wanting to sound suspicious, he remained silent until they arrived at a covered but well-lit area in the middle of nowhere. A few people were running here and there with cameras and other heavy equipment sheltered from the rain.

As soon as the vehicle went to a stop, the man opened the door and waited for Moonbin to depart. "Well, I'm dropping you off. I'm supposed to pick up the other models. I'll come back to you in-" he stopped and checked his watch "about 3 hours or so, go do your magic." With that, he found myself alone again.

An attendant whose name turned out to be Solar assisted him and guided him to the different stations. Moon Byul was supposed to have her hair and makeup done but there was not enough time as the other party involved was already having a tantrum on the site, or so Solar said. "Eunwoo really is starting to get mad, he's been waiting for an hour already. Make sure you finish this fast."

With a few flicks of the brush, I was being ushered to the area where the cameras were on standby. 

And at the center was a man, beautiful enough to be considered a god. Then suddenly there was silence. The rain had long ceased and time had seemed to stop. Moonbin could smell the fresh grass and soil brought by the rain but his focus on the man who stood in the middle of the flashing lights. He was perfect and shining brightly as if crafted delicately from the spun glass. And maybe, just maybe Moonbin thought this swap wasn't so bad after all?


End file.
